


Milk And Honey

by Erinya



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinya/pseuds/Erinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anamaria imagines how Elizabeth would taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk And Honey

Anamaria watches Elizabeth Swann despite herself.

She could never stand her kind, the mincing ladies of society. And the Swann girl is very much the lady, even salt-stained and disheveled. Creamy skin, waves of brown-sugar hair, effortless poise in her every stance and speech: she's a delicate bird in the jeweled cage of her station, a creature Ana could never be and would never want to be. Yet Ana, unwillingly, finds her fascinating, and finds her fascination irritating.

Once, though, she catches Elizabeth watching her in return. Their glances cross and tangle like stray lines in snarled rigging, and there is a naked hunger in the girl's eyes that makes Ana's heart stutter and race, sends heat snaking through her to her core. Then Elizabeth looks away, back to her Will, and Ana tells herself that what she saw in her was only sea-yearning.

Still, she imagines tangling her fingers in golden curls, splaying her dark hand over the girl's white breast, pressing her lips to the long graceful curve of her neck, to the sweet hollow of her throat. Elizabeth would taste like milk and honey on her tongue, flow like fine silk beneath her calloused palms. Ana would undo her and set them both aflame, feel the bird's pulse flutter in her cupped hands before she flies free.

When they make port, she seeks out a slender blonde girl with whom to take her pleasure for the evening. The whore's hair is limp and brassy and she does not taste sweet, but she shudders under Ana's hands and mouth, moaning with real need, and Ana closes her eyes to hear those sounds falling like pearls from Elizabeth's parted lips; her own sudden release surprises her and leaves her shaken.

It's not enough, but Ana takes what she can.


End file.
